The other Twilight
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: What if it hadn’t have been Kate Ari had killed what if it had been Gibbs.


What if it hadn't have been Kate Ari had killed what if it had been Gibbs.

Angst/ hurt/comfort/romance

* * *

The Other Twilight 

Kate sat in the back of the car staring at the ground that could have been her or Tony, or even McGee. She looked up as the EMT's brought the body bag done. She looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek she wiped it away before anyone saw. She'd lost a friend a father figure someone she cared about and to a certain extent loved, not like she loved her parents or how she had loved her any of her ex's it was more love of a friend.

"Hey Kate you need to get check out" she looked up to see Tony kneeling in front of her. Sweet caring foolish Tony she'd always harbored a thing for him and she knew that now wasn't the right time to tell him. Soon yes she would tell him soon.

"Ok" she got up and let the paramedic checked her over.

"She's clear, just keep an eye one her she's in shock"

"We all are" Tony sat down next to her as Ducky pulled up he got out of the truck and looked around he saw McGee sitting near the wall playing with the lace on his shoe Tony and Kate sitting in the back of the ambulance Tony's arms were around Kate her head resting on his shoulder. He looked around for Gibbs but only came across a body bag, he looked up at Tony nodded sadly before pulling Kate closer.

He sighed and pushed his feelings aside, he nodded a Jimmy and they got to work.

* * *

The bull pen was quieter then usual no one said anything. Every one was in shock Tony and Kate were sitting on the floor; neither could come up with words to say anything they looked up at the office above them as they heard a cry. Kate wiped away another tear and wrapped her arms around Tony as Ducky came down stairs. 

"Has any one told Abigail?"

"McGee's down there now" Ducky nodded and headed to the elevator as Abby came running out, she stopped in front of her friends. Just looking at them, Tim had told her they were the two up there at the time. Tony looked up at her; Abby didn't say anything she just looked at the two of them. Then fell to the floor crying. Tim pulled her into a hug he saw fresh tears rolling down Kate's face. Half an hour later the four of them looked up as Jenny the new Director came down. She'd come in to get a feel for her new surroundings. None of them had known she and Gibbs had a history. They could see her face looked as red and puffy as Kate and Abby's. She walked straight past them with a box. Tony kissed Kate on the head and got up.

"You don't have to do that now director" her shoulders sagged. She nodded and walked away. Tony sat back down pulling Kate back into his embrace.

* * *

Ducky closed his eyes he couldn't let his emotions get to him he had too do this it was his job. He unzipped the body bag carefully to reveal his friend. He took the scalpel and sighed never in a million years did he think he would be the one to do this.

* * *

"Kate, come one I'll take you home" Tony pulled her up and walked her over to the elevator. They stood in silence as they lowered in floors. Knowing that never again would they be in this lift with Gibbs, never again would they be hit on the back of the head. 

Tony walked Kate over to his car and helped her in. Then got in him self. They drove in silence not even the radio was on. As they turned into her apartment block Tony looked over at Kate and weakly smiled at her. They walked up to her apartment; Kate unlocked her door and walked in. Tony stood at the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow" he turned to leave.

"Tony could you stay tonight I don't want to be alone knowing Ari's still out there" it was the first thing she had said all day.

"Ok" he walked in and they sat on the lounge.

"What do we do now?" Tony looked over at her.

"Find the son of a bitch and take him down" Kate nodded and lay across his lap; where she fell asleep.

* * *

Kate walked into Abby's lab the following day there was no loud music, her friends clothes weren't with their normal flare. Her pigtails gone she just sat there looking at her turned off computer screen. Kate wrapped her arms friend. 

"We have to find him Kate, and then we have to kill him"

"I know"

* * *

Kate sat on the hard portable seat listening to the priest. She wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek. She hated funerals. She always felt like crap afterwards. She looked up at Tony who slipped his hand into hers intertwining his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. They looked up as Jenny get up to say a few words her emotions got the better of her and Ducky finished what she was saying.

* * *

Never again would she hear the voice of her friend and one time lover Jen looked out over the bull pen three weeks had past and every one was coming back to work after the time they had, had off. She saw Tony, Kate and Tim walk in and stop as they saw some one they didn't know sitting at Gibbs's desk. 

"Who are you?"

"Ziva David rice to meet you" Kate looked over at Tony with a raised eye brow.

"What are you doing there?"

"This is my desk is it not?"

"No that's Gibbs's desk" Ziva looked at the three of them suspiciously

"Who?" Kate looked at Tony it was finally sinking in they were on their own now. They turned around as they heard Jenny coming down the stairs.

"Agent DiNozzo this will be your team now"

"Great" Kate muttered rolling her eyes Tony glared at her and she glared back.

* * *

"Thought you could get me did you agent DiNozzo?" Tony didn't say anything all he did was glare at Ari. 

"What thought you could get me and make Agent Todd sleep at night. You love her don't you?" Ari sneered. He laughed he Tony looked away for a second.

"You know it was your girlfriend I was aiming for on the roof. But agent Gibbs got in the way" Tony continued to glare at the vermin in front of he this was no man no man at all.

"Now your Katie isn't that what you call her? Now your Katie will never be able to sleep cause I'm going to take away the one person who has always been there for her" Tony could feel the barrel on the back of his head, his breathing was shaky, as he heard Ari load the barrel. Then the metal dropped he could no longer feel it. He turned around to see Ziva standing over him.

"I don't think father would have been happy if his son killed his daughter boss" Tony nodded as she undid the rope binding him. He got up and walked out with her.

* * *

Every one looked up as the elevator doors opened. Every thing seemed to slow down, first Ziva walked out. Kate's stomach had been invaded with butterflies. That flew away as soon as she saw Tony walk out of the elevator. She ran over to him. He caught her in the hug. 

"I thought he'd kill you"

"He almost did" their lips crashed together as Tony finished his reply. As the came apart Tony let her down his forehead resting on hers.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"I'll try not to" he brushed the hair out of her eyes, and kissed her again.


End file.
